


Daydreaming

by soromantical



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, anne is a daydreamer, but gasp can you guess what happens, diana also being worried for her gf, gilly boy lowkey being concerned for his love, girlie got bored in class and decided to dream about her girl cordelia in nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soromantical/pseuds/soromantical
Summary: Anne’s daydream turns into something she didn’t expect.





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first anne with an e fanfic ever and i haven’t written fan fiction in what feels like ages so sorry if this is bad haha, i’m still trying to get used to it!!! anyways hope you enjoy <3 [ this is based off of this tweet https://twitter.com/doblythe/status/1019350257325486081?s=21 ]

 

 

 

  
_Cordelia stepped out of her kingdom, glancing behind her to make sure no one was following. Once she agreed with herself that no one was around, she turned to face the beautiful field of colorfully grown flowers with a bright smile._

 

_She took off running into the field with a giggle, bare feet running through the grass, trying to not smush many of the vibrant flowers that gave off a delightful smell._

 

_As she stepped through the field, her eye caught sight of a beautiful tree that had a shiny golden aurora on top of its leaves. "Oh how magnificent..." She whispered as she slowly walked closer as if she was being draw in by the enchanting tree. Cordelia took in the beautiful sight in front of her, trying to remember every detail so she could picture it perfectly when she finally left._

 

_As she got closer, she saw how the  
leaves were such a phenomenal green that she had seen only a few times before, with a golden cast of light peaking down on them from the afternoon sun. "You are the most magical tree of them all," She grinned, her small skinny fingers reaching out to brush against the bark. "I shall remember you for eternity!"_

 

_Cordelia looked around for a nice place to get herself up onto the tree. Once she did, the girl climbed up and sat up against one of the sturdy branches. Her blue eyes scanned the colorful field of flowers — mentally reminding herself to come up with a name for it — and the castle that sat just a bit further back._

 

_She knew it was dangerous to be out her alone, especially with the people who were angry with what the King and Queen had announced just days before. She was surprised a riot hadn't broken out yet. She knew one would soon, which would cause her and her family to go into lockdown, which meant she wouldn't be able to leave._

 

_Cordelia supposed that was why she snuck out today. She wanted one last chance for freedom before the war had started._

 

_She hoped and prayed that no one had spotted her, townspeople or royalty workers. She would be dead either way and it was something she did not want._

 

_You see, the King and Queen weren't the most carefree people. They wanted Princess Cordelia to stay in the castle grounds where they could watch her, where they could hold her, where they knew no one could harm her. But, Cordelia just wanted to be able to be like any other kid. She wanted to run through fields; smell the wondrous (even when its not at all wondrous) smells that could only be found outside the castle grounds; she wanted to go to the small lake; she wanted to see the beautiful creatures that called the outside their home. Cordelia wanted that, and she was determined to do so when she could get the chance._

 

_And that was what she was doing right now._

 

_As she laid against the branch, feeling her hair sticking to the bark, she listened closely to all the sounds the forest was echoing. Birds chirping — Cordelia knew they were having the most splendid conversation, even if she didn't understand — and soaring around her. She, barley, spotted a bee zoom past her. The faint wind caused the leaves to sway, creating one of the most pleasing sounds the Princess would ever hear. Cordelia loved the noises because it made her realize how alive the forest was, and it was beautiful._

 

_She smiled softly, taking in every sound she could possibly hear._

 

_Cordelia wished she could live out here or at least come out here when she pleased, not having to sneak out to come here. Cordelia wished she could create her own little shack out in the forest and stay there when she felt as if the castle was enclosing on her, or when she just wanted to enjoy the beautiful nature._

 

_Cordelia closed her eyes and began imagining more about the shack._

 

_Perhaps she could bring her friends here. Or maybe even her life-mate, if she ever found the one._

 

_Cordelia always wondered how she’d meet her true love, how she’d start her relationship with the person she would be with for eternity. She hoped the special someone was enchanting; someone who appreciated the same things she did; someone who would let her have her own opinion and be independent; someone who would appreciate her for who she is._

 

_She smiled lazily at the thought as she drifted into a light sleep. The forest continued to stay lively and fill the silence with wonderful noises. That is until a fallen tree branch was stepped on below and caused it to snap._

 

_In Cordelia’s mind, the forest went dead silent. All she focused on was who or what had caused the branch to snap. Her eyes shot open, body tensing up as she listened for another sound but nothing came._

 

_Cordelia peaked down at the forest ground below her but no one was in sight. Her mind began racing thoughts, some including: “What if a townsperson spotted me and wants to kill me or use me as bait?” “What if it’s a royal worker coming to fetch me and drag me from this splendid place?” “What if it’s a ghost?”._

 

_Cordelia glanced around before making the judgement that she was alone. After what felt like a few minutes of waiting for another sign to show that she wasn’t alone, Cordelia was never given another sign. She took that as a sign that it was time to go before someone really did show up._

 

_Cordelia carefully got down from the tree and dusted herself off. She happened to be facing the inside of the forest, and when she looked up, she saw the figure of a boy standing near a tree a few feet down. His back was to her but she could tell the boy was probably around her age._

 

_He wasn’t close to where she was standing, but he wasn’t far either. Cordelia held her breath, realizing the person was probably the one who broke the branch. But she didn’t feel uneasy like one should when encountering someone who she did not know, out in a secluded forest._

 

 _She knew it was odd. What she found even odder is what she did next. Cordelia cleared her throat, loudly. This grabbed the boys attention, knocking him out of whatever daydream he was in (she knew this because she watched him jump into mid-air, she knew she had startled him)_ _._

 

_He turned around, and Cordelia’s jaw dropped. He had beautiful curly brown hair that looked golden thanks to the sun’s light that peeked through the leaves of the trees. She couldn’t tell clearly what color his eyes were, but she knew they had to be at least a hazel and they were a big wide from being startled. He was quite pale, but not as pale as her._

 

_He looked familiar, too familiar. But Cordelia couldn’t figure it out. It was moments later when she realized who the handsome boy in front of her looked like. He looked like—_

 

“Gilbert Blythe! Please stand and say the answer.” Ms. Stacy called out, knocking Anne out of her daydream. She let out a small gasp, one only audible to her bosom friend that sat next to her.

 

Anne felt a hand touch her shoulder, nearly sending her jumping off the chair she sat on. The red-head looked over sharply, meeting the worried eyes of Diana Barry. “Anne, are you alright?” Diana whispered and Gilbert’s voice rose behind them, answering the question Ms. Stacy had previously asked.

 

“Y-Yeah! I was just too into my daydream that I forgot it was just a daydream.” Anne tried to smile, still processing what she had day-dreamt.

 

“Girls! Please keep the talking until lunch.” Ms. Stacy directed her attention to the bosom friends after telling Gilbert his answer was correct.

 

“Sorry, Ms. Stacy.” Diana smiled at her teacher as she carried on with the questions. The brunette looked back at Anne who had taken an interest at the chalkboard upfront, staring at it as if she was afraid it would disappear if she looked away. Diana furrowed her eyebrows, noting to herself to ask Anne about it during lunch and continued to listen to their teacher.

 

Meanwhile, Anne was staring at the chalkboard, trying to understand what just happened. She was daydreaming about the beautiful and curious Princess Cordelia in nature. Then, out of no where, a handsome boy shows up and it just so happened to be Gilbert Blythe. But why?

 

The question kept roaming through her head as she stared at the chalkboard before finally breaking away. She’d just have to think about that after school on her walk home. When Anne looked away, her eyes felt drawn to the boy who sat across from her. As she took a peek at him, he was already looking at her with a slight concern in his hazel eyes.

 

Anne quickly turned her head forward, immediately taking interest into what the chalkboard had on it again.

 

 

 _What on earth is happening_ , the red-head questioned.


End file.
